galactic_civil_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Malinus Vez
Darth Malinus is a 36 year old Zabrack male born on the planet of Iridonia. Count Dooku found him a year before the clone wars began and made him his apprentice. Malinus spent his early years fighting with his fellow species and constantly abusing his ability to use the force. Malinus was always prone to anger and envy. By the time he was chosen to be Dooku's apprentice Malinus had already proven to be sith material. Malinus uses a double sided lightsaber, identical to the lightsaber used by Darth Maul. Malinus was made a general in the Confederacy of Independent Systems just as the Clone wars began. He was a competent general, and much like General Grievous, was ruthless to his enemies. Malinus was responsible for many victories in the Outer Rim. As Dooku's apprentice Malinus became an expert lightsaber duelist and went on to best many jedi throughout the Clone Wars. One Jedi that Malinus could never quite best was Jedi Master MacTavish, who later became his rival throughout the Clone Wars. Following Malinus' defeat on Ryloth and the execution of order 66, Malinus fled with his Tactical Droid Kolani to the Outer Rim where he remained hidden until the year 10 BBY. Biography Life on Iridonia Malinus was born on the planet Iridonia where he spent his youth. Tan in color with a ring of horns on his head Malinus had always been abrasive in nature. He earned his facial tattoos during his rite of passage. His tattoos represent his sith behaviors like anger, envy, and fear. Malinus proved to be one of the best fighters in his age group. He learned many hand to hand fighting skills and continued to use such skills in his lightsaber duels. These skills helped Malinus defeat Jedi later in the Clone wars. Malinus was always envious of those above him in skill and always sought to better himself even if it meant punishing himself until he was better. Apprentice to Count Dooku Count Dooku had chosen to find an apprentice to help him and Darth Sidious' plan to start a civil war in the Republic. Dooku was directed to the planet Iridonia by his contact with the nightsisters. When Dooku arrived he felt the strong force connection in Malinus and kidnapped him from his family. In the year leading up to the Clone wars Dooku had put Malinus through intense Lightsaber training Malinus specifically learned and trained in all forms of lightsaber combat but focused mostly on the last style. Dooku forced Malinus through rigorous training on subjects like survival training, force training and tactics. Malinus' final test as Dooku's apprentice was to survive for a whole month on the planet of Hypori while Assassin droids and wild animals hunted him down. His final challenge was to defeat Dooku. Malinus was incredibly weak from practically starving to death from the planets lack of food that he stood no chance against his master. Dooku knew he was too weak but explained to him that his final task wasn't to defeat him it was to use his anger and hate to attack his own master. Malinus was able to survive his final challenge and was awarded the title "Darth Malinus." Malinus was given this title in secret due to the Sith's "Rule of Two." Dooku originally intended for Malinus to be used strictly as an assassin during the Clone Wars but after showing exemplary skill in leading the droid army during the Battle of Geonosis he was given the rank of Commander. Clone Wars Malinus showed off his tactical skills during the first Battle of Geonosis where he successfully held off the clone assault on one of the factory sectors on the planet. Afterwards he was present in the Battle of Ryloth, Which he defended multiple times until he was finally uprooted by Jedi Master MacTavish at the end of the Clone Wars. Malinus was present on other fronts of the Clone War as well. He accompanied Ventress on her assault on Kamino. Admiral Trench typically assisted Malinus' fleet and was responsible for defeting the Republic in many space battles. Malinus Assisted in the raid on Coruscant where he fended off Jedi defenders while Grievous kidnapped the Chancellor. During this battle Dooku was killed by Anakin. Malinus Disregarded Grievous order to regroup at Utapau and headed for Ryloth to prepare to fight to the last droid. This would be Malinus' final battle in the Clone Wars. After his defeat and the execution of Order 66 Malinus' and his Tactical droid Kolani retreated to the outer rim where they hid for years until returning to an abandoned Droid Factory on the planet Hypori. CIS Holdout Malinus and a fraction of his fleet managed to escape from Ryloth. Malinus' spirit was broken after the battle of Ryloth. Grievous was defeated at Utapau by Obi Wan Kenobi and the remaining "Leaders" of the CIS were gathered at Mustafar where they were slaughtered by the the new Sith Lord Darth Vader. Kolani calculated that they would have much more success hiding and rebuilding their forces instead of attempting to raid and kill Sidious. =